Consumer, computing and networking appliances typically include a plurality of field replaceable units, whereby each of the field replaceable units provides a particular function. A field replaceable unit may refer to a removable unit, removability being effected by a pluggable connector, mechanical fasteners and the like. Field replaceable units may include any component, assembly, or module. An example of an appliance with field replaceable units may be a personal computer. A personal computer may include several field replaceable units, such as a motherboard, network card, cooling fan and the like. A network card, one type of field replaceable unit, may require replacement after the network card has failed, requiring the installation of a new network card in the proper location in order for the network card to provide its functionality within the personal computer.
As appliances have become more advanced, the number of field replaceable units contained within appliances has proportionately increased. Additionally, field replaceable units and other components contained within an appliance have a reduced form factor. Consequently, the difficulty associated with detecting a malfunctioning replaceable unit, removing a failed field replaceable unit, and installing a new field replaceable unit has substantially increased. Thus, a method and system for indicating status and configuration of field replaceable units is necessary.